The fabrication of conventional ferroelectric devices usually requires a preliminary fabrication of large, single crystal sheets of ferroelectric material. This is particularly the case in the case of infrared detectors which require a large surface area of ferroelectric material as the infrared detection element. In recent years, much research has been devoted to finding new forms of systems which alleviate the problems associated with producing large detector areas. Substantial development work has been dedicated to polymer systems which allow one to fabricate detector materials in an expandable large area film.
At present, there is insufficient processing data or evidence that these polymer systems are in fact a true ferroelectric material. In addition, the processing is highly dependent on the mechanical conditions that these films have experienced, and the end result is grossly dependent on the particular forms of processing used and on the storage conditions to which the material is later exposed. Thus, though they are promising in themselves, a polymer system does not appear to be the ideal system for use for large area ferroelectric detectors.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a new process for producing a ferroelectric crystalline material, which is subject to fabrication of large single crystal sheets. A further object of the invention is to provide a process for producing a ferroelectric crystalline material which can be produced in situ on a conductive substrate such as gold.